Hogwarts: A Beginning with the Weasley Twins
by sphinx005
Summary: The story of a new student at Hogwarts who falls right into the step of the whirlwind that comprises the Weasley twins because every student deserves some fun at school right? Will start during HPs first year. First HP fic - hope you enjoy


**Hi all, my first Harry Potter fic which I'm really not used to writing about. An idea struck that the Weasley twins needed a platonic close friend and there are a lot of students at Hogwarts that aren't obviously mentioned in the book, but a transfer student was the winner! **

**Reviews are indeed welcome, criticism and all so long as its constructive - I'll take advice on board!**

**The usual disclaimer that I dont own anything in this story that would make any money! (translation: anything recognisable from the books/movies belong to the rightful owners)**

_Platform 9 and 3 quarters?_ Allison Greene stared at the ticket in her hand as she walked through the turnstile that granted access to London's Kings Cross Station. In her excitement at having her transfer application accepted into Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry she had completely forgotten to ask exactly where the train that would take her to her new school departed from.

"Excuse me, do you happen to know where platform 9 and 3 quarters is?" she heard a voice ask.

"Is this some kind of joke?" a second, harsher voice cut through the air.

Allison, more commonly referred to as 'Allie', turned to see a smaller, scruffy haired boy asking the guard who looked bewildered that he would even ask such a question.

"No sir" the boy replied unhappily turning away from the guard and walking away.

"Wait!" she called to the boy who turned around and looked at her quizzically. She pushed her trolley through the crowd as she caught up to the scruffy haired boy with the broken glasses.

"Can I help you?" he asked when she finally caught up to him.

"I'm looking for that platform too" she pushed a stray blonde curl out of her eyes.

"Oh, um well... I can't exactly find it" the boy admitted sheepishly.

"Oh me either... its my first year at Hogwarts" Allie told him.

"Mine too. I'm Harry, Harry Potter" Harry extended his hand.

"Allison Greene, but most people call me Allie" Allie shook his hand glad that she has met at least one person before the train left.

"Now, hurry up... platform 9 and 3 quarters is right over here... hurry Ron or you'll miss the train" the pair's attention was caught by a blur of red led by a woman with a mop of red curls.

"Fred, you first" she told one of the children who were trailing her.

"Mum, I'm George, he's Fred!" 'Fred' pointed to a second boy who looked exactly the same.

"Oh I'm sorry George!" the woman pleaded breathlessly. It was clear she'd had a rather hectic morning.

The boy grinned cheekily "Just kidding mum, I'm really Fred!" he laughed before running full speed at the wall.

Allie gaped at the boy as he ran straight through the wall.

"Alright George and Percy next" the woman sent the second twin and a taller boy through.

"Um excuse me" Harry had started towards the red haired woman.

"Oh hello dears" she turned to Harry and Allie moved to stand next to Harry.

"I was wonder if you could tell us..."

"How to get onto the platform?" the woman finished for him.

"Yes please" Harry replied.

The woman smiled at the two students standing in front of her.

"First year?" she asked

"Yes, I'm a transfer student" Allie answered before the woman could question why she was taller than Harry standing beside her.

"Its Ronald's first year too, Ginny's next year" the woman replied gesturing to a boy their age with the same red hair who grinned meekly at them and a smaller girl who gaped at Harry then hid behind her mother.

"Hello" Allie and Harry gestured to the two children.

"Now, all you need to do is run straight at the wall, and make sure no muggles see you" she pointed to the wall where the other three students had previously gone through.

"Thank you" Allie called and nervously lined her luggage trolley up with the wall. She turned to give a small smile to Harry and pushed off running full speed at the wall with her eyes closed.

"Omph!" she felt herself collide with someone. She opened her eyes to find that she had run straight into one of the red haired twins and succeeded in knocking him down to the ground with her.

"Ow" he said rubbing his arm as he rose to his feet and helped her up.

"I'm so sorry!" she apologised profusely feeling the heat rising to her cheeks. She'd been in London's magical world for a total of three seconds and she'd already made a complete fool of herself.

"Its okay, no harm done" the twin replied with a grin whilst the other twin stood there trying his hardest not to laugh.

"Allie!" Harry's voice cut in behind her and she turned to see him walking towards her with Ronald in tow.

"Hey, you made it" Allie quickly let go of the twin's arm and straightened her jacket.

"All aboard!"

"What do we do with our luggage?" Harry asked.

"You put it over there" the twin who Allie had knocked down pointed to a section of the platform that had several trolleys lined up.

"But you take your pets and robes. And anything else you might need on the train" the second twin interjected with a grin.

"Thanks" Harry grinned back and he and Allie pushed their trolleys towards the others leaving the three red haired boys staring after them.

"So you get knocked down by a pretty girl and you don't even get her name. I'm ashamed to call you my brother" the twin who hadn't been knocked down clapped his brother on the back.

"Shut up you git" was the response.

Ronald, who had been watching the exchange between his older brothers with interest, spoke up.

"I did"

The twins stared open mouthed at their younger brother as he grinned triumphantly at them and walked towards the luggage pile.


End file.
